The present invention relates to the field of data masking.
Data may be conveyed visually (e.g., by using a visual display), audibly or haptically (e.g., by using a haptic display). For example, a common method for conveying information to the blind is by the use of Braille, which is a haptic writing system. There are many scenarios where certain parts of the content of the data are private. Accordingly, there are existing solutions, such as masking, for enforcing privacy regulations on conveyed data.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.